


Swans vs Cows

by clytemnestras



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Britta-centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a crack in my soul you thought was a smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swans vs Cows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nereid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/gifts).



> originally posted 1/6/14

"It's not like I was serious or anything -"  _It's not like I'm ever serious about any of it._  
  
  
  
"Britta, you were about to jump off a building!"  
  
  
  
_You're incredulity is pretty sweet. Naive as hell, but sweet._  
  
  
  
"I threaten, I kick and scream and spraypaint. I don't dump my corpse on the sidewalk, Annie - you know that. It was just... I only went up there to paint a couple cuss words on the side and they said I needed to step up my game. So I met them head on. They let the animals go, didn't they? ."  _I only went up there cause I'm afraid of heights._  
  
  
  
There are hugs, and damn if they aren't the best - without even hushed words or dinosaur paws. Quick thoughts about arms in relation to swan dives, Lois Lane vs Gwen Stacy in movie nights and comic cons she never should have made it to.  
  
  
  
_Years have passed since then. I am stronger and braver and weighed down more now - they won't let me float away. I promise to not chase cars again._  
  
  
  
Mostly.  
  
  
  
"D'you wanna get some frozen yogurt?"  
  
  
  
"I'll stand beside you in line whilst telling the staff what jackasses they are for the mistreatment of cows... I haven't signed a petition in MONTHS - gotta get my kicks somewhere."  
  
  
  
_We'll call it a smile and say business as usual_  
  



End file.
